1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a focal point switching mechanism for switching a focal length of a photographic lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,903 discloses a camera with a focal point switching mechanism for selecting one of two photographic optical systems, having different focal lengths, by a pivotal mirror.
Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 60-80812 discloses a motor-driven variable focal point camera in which switching between two photographic optical systems and focusing control are performed by one motor.
Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 60-97329 discloses a motor-driven zooming camera in which a zooming mechanism for continuously changing a focal length of one photographic optical system can be driven by a film rewind motor.
Many of these conventional cameras with a focal point switching mechanism belong to a category of a so-called compact camera. A camera of this type must be inexpensive and compact as much as possible to satisfy consumer's needs.